


It Was Always You

by persephermione



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Wedding, implied suicidal thoughts, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephermione/pseuds/persephermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Always You by Ingrid Michaelson</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

The first time Sherlock Holmes saved John Watson's life was the day they met. He didn't do anything particularly noteworthy. He didn't push John out of a bullet's path or solve a murder. But he was a brilliant enigma wrapped in a gorgeous package and knew that John had been in Afghanistan with a single glance. 

Before that day, John dreamed of finding the courage to finally pull the trigger. After that day, he dreamed of what the madman would do next.

This was very similar to the second time that Sherlock Holmes jumped into John's life, after his faked death.

He remembered that night so clearly. Finally getting home from work on a drizzly day, just to faint at the sight of a dripping and long-dead detective waiting on his doorstep. Waking up to Sherlock calling his name, rain falling on his face, lying on the ground in close proximity to a man who was no longer a ghost. Luckily, he didn't need stitches after cracking his head on the pavement, but Sherlock patched him up while quietly explaining where he had been for two years as John concentrated on the brush of Sherlock's fingers and forgot about the pain. Later that night, he would learn that Sherlock had already been in England for about a week, but had to let his more serious injuries heal before coming to see John. Later that night, he would learn that Sherlock had stood on his doorstep in the rain for hours, waiting for John to come home, all the while expecting to receive a broken nose rather than a forgiving friend. Later that night, John would learn how soft Sherlock's lips were and what his hair felt like curled around his fingers.

Sherlock Holmes has saved John Watson's life many times in many ways. Most of them have been on cases, pulling John out of harm's way, working out the puzzle, stopping the murderer. Some of them have been from John himself.

John thinks of all of this as he listens to the music, a song he had chosen weeks ago for just this occasion. He doesn't hear the sniffles of the crowd around him, doesn't notice the cameras taking pictures and videos, doesn't process the smell of flowers nor the champagne that still lingers on his tongue. 

He thinks of this as he hears the whisper of fabric brushing against him, as he carefully places his feet so as not to make a mistake. These moments of their past come to his mind as he stares into Sherlock's eyes, trying to push all of his love through their intertwined fingers, through his hand on Sherlock's waist. 

As the song begins to wind down, so do the movements of their first dance. Whispering directly into his ear, so that no one else could possibly hear although the room is silent, John says, 

"It was always you."

The crowd gradually moves onto the dance floor, ready for the next song. They give the two space as Sherlock hides his face John's shoulder. He holds onto John's lapels and he quietly cries for everything he thought he would never have as John rubs slow circles across his back and shushes him, murmuring his love and repeating the phrase as his eyes fill with tears as well.

John pulls back as the next song begins to play and rests his forehead against Sherlock's, whispering again before pulling Sherlock into a hug.

"It was always you, Sherlock Watson-Holmes."

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:  
> I wait in the rain but I don’t complain 'cause I wait for you  
> And I don’t feel pain, you’re like Novocaine, and I got you
> 
> It was always you  
> It was always you
> 
> Time and again I thought that the end was just around the bend  
> But you showed me there’s more, I got more in store, and you got me
> 
> It was always you  
> It was always you
> 
> It was always you  
> It was always you


End file.
